Effy or Naomi? Who's it going to be?
by GoFuckADuck
Summary: Loosely based on the series 3. Loved skins Naomily, so I looked up fan fics and found Effily and wanted a twist. I will be uploading a new chapter every day to keep it going until it is finished. So please keep refreshing 3 should be uploaded about 5-6pm GBT Please review with either Naomily or Effily because your choices will decide the final result. Please feel free to comment
1. Time to tell her

**Based loosely based on the Pajama party Panda had in the first series of skins.**

Panda and Effy decided to make brownies in the kitchen which Katie decided to join in with. Emily arrived at almost exactly the same time as Naomi, which left the short red haired girl gazing in to Naomi's dazzling eyes. Naomi quickly broke the silence.  
'I don't know why she even invited me!' Naomi laughed but was a bit confused.  
'I asked her to...' Emily shyly spoke whilst looking down at the floor.  
'Emily!'  
'What?!' Emily asked.  
'You going to start telling people you're gay anytime soon?' Naomi smirked.  
'What?! I'm not... I'm not?' She protested and ran into Panda's house.  
Emily swiftly was met by Effy's gaze; the brunettes over powering stare was almost impossible to avoid. Since the first day of college Effy has always had that special feeling for Emily since she first laid eyes on her when Emily walked from the car to the college. Effy had always been to scared to tell Emily about her feelings, but she felt today was the day to confront Emily with what she was feeling. However, Effy had no experience with this, she always bottled up her feelings and kept herself to herself. But Effy knew what she wanted. She wanted Emily. She wanted Emily Fitch to be hers.  
Meanwhile, Naomi joined Panda and Katie in the kitchen; they all knew that Katie had spiked the brownies. Except Emily and Effy didn't.  
Effy broke the silence between the two of them as they were just staring at each other. Effy grabbed Emily's hand and ran with her up the stairs, she directed Emily to Panda's room and sat on Panda's bed.  
Emily's head tilted up with her brown eyes meeting Effy blue eyes which towered over her.  
Effy broke the silence 'Emily, there's something I need to tell you...' she said still in a love struck stare at Emily. 'What?!' Emily replied.  
Effy's head started sliding towards Emily's, their lips were lined up in a perfect position for a kiss.  
'I lo...' Effy was about to say something which would change pretty much everything. But Naomi and the others came in and interrupted the moment. Effy backed away into the corner of the room, but did not break eye contact with Emily.  
Emily was staring, confused about what Effy wanted to tell her. She'd never seen the brunette with so much emotion on her face.  
'BRROWWWNIIEESSS' Naomi shouted.  
Effy immediately that they weren't ordinary brownies; She soon realized that Emily was also staying clear of the brownies. Effy would have normally been up for anything, but she needed to tell Emily everything; if Effy was stoned, it wouldn't be right.  
Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and took her down-stairs to retrieve the alcohol. Effy followed them but hid so they didn't see her.  
Naomi retrieved the vodka from out side the house and then went back to Emily.  
'I have Vodka, Run... and errr.. err' She said cringing trying to read what else she had got. 'and .. err'  
'Jus.. just er.. Just gimmee a fucking.. A fucking err..' Emily stuttered trying to get the words out acting like she was stoned.  
Emily tilted her head leaning towards Naomi's given her a slight peck on the lips. Naomi's face filled with mixed emotion, she looked really confused, and started to bite her lips.  
Effy stood behind the door way peeping occasionally to see what was going on. The brunette saw the small red haired girl kissing the tall blonde haired girl. Instantly the tears began streaming down her face.  
'It's only the drugs though, right?' Naomi asked.  
Emily shyly nodded looking as though she was about to cry. Naomi leaned over to kiss Emily slowly. Effy let out a sqeel and ran up the stairs to the toilet and locked her self in. Effy sat in the toilet crying, wondering why Emily did that to her. Effy knew that Emily hadn't had any drugs which made everything feel worse that she kissed Naomi soba. All Effy ever wanted was Emily and now she couldn't even have that.


	2. Maybe Effy is the one?

'Why do you keep trying to kiss me... Let's get this straight.. Me not muff muncher, me cock cruncher' Naomi said with disgust in her eyes.  
'Naoms you want someone to want you. Well, I want you!' Emily cried out to Naomi.  
'Er.. It's Naomi to you!' Naomi replied in a cocky tone.  
Naomi walked out of the locker room they were in, leaving Emily in tears opening her locker. Effy walked past cuddling Freddie looking like she was having the worst time clutching on to the faded t-shirts and the scent of Freddie.  
Effy saw Emily crying and instantly swept in Emily's direction leaving freddie to continue alone. The brunnette cuddled the red-haired girl tightly trying to comfort her. However, Effys weakest emotion is comforting people.  
'Em's what's up?! I hate seeing you this way!' Effy said in a sympathetic a voice.  
'Nothing, I'm fine' Emily burst into tears again instantly after she was trying to contain her feelings 'Okay, Naomi doesn't want me, and it's killing me, all I want is someone to be there for me, and there isn't anyone there for me, and it feel so.. Arrghh.. Shit.'  
Effy knew that wasn't true. Effy wanted Emily so bad it was starting to hurt her Emily still didn't know and that she was crying over Naomi when she could actually be happy with Effy.  
Effy grabbed Emily's hand 'Come on, lets get out of here... Go back to mine where we can talk!' Effy grabbed the small red-haired girls hand and ran with her back to Effy's house Effy knew that she wouldn't have any interruptions there as her Mum and her never spoke; her Dad was at work with the person her Mum was having an affair with.  
When they arrived at Effy's house, the tall brunette slowly walked Emily through the door. Closing the door behind them. Effy then walked Emily up the stairs to her room and sat Emily down on her bed.  
'Emily I need to tell you what I was going to say the other day. It's killing me not telling you' Effy had emotion on her face which was rare and Emily knew because of that, what Effy was about to say was the truth and not a lie.  
'What is it Eff?'Emily asked with curiosity in her voice. Effys head tilte so their lips were lined up ready for a kiss, like last time.  
'I... I... I lo...' She said stuttering 'I love you Emily Fitch, and seeing you kiss Naomi killed me the other day. I have loved you since I first set eyes on you when we started college.' Effy cried.  
Emily thought for a few moments about what she had just heard. She then gazed into Effys blue eyes and slowly went in for a kiss. Normally Effy would have got quite passionate with the kiss, but Effy didn't want to rush things.  
'Would you like to come to a party, I know you've already been invited but I would like you to come with me? As my date? Show off we're together' Emily smiled.  
Little did Effy know that Naomi was going to be there and Emily wanted a way to get back at Naomi and this was a perfect way to make her jealous.  
'Yes I'd love that' Effy cheered and kisses Emily again.  
The brunette and the red-haired girl got ready, with a few pauses in the process to kiss eachother. They left the house together holding the hands laughing as they walked down the street. When Emily and Effy arrived at the party, Freddie was the first to notice Effy holding hands with Emily and felt heart broken, he left the party making up an excuse to Cook.  
'Ah what the Fuck man? Such a fun sponge' Cook laughed and shook his head.  
Effy was too distracted by Emily to even realise Freddie was leaving, although, even if she had she probably wouldn't have done anthing as she was at the party with Emily now. Naomi was there and she just watched Emily dance away with Effy the whole night. Of course Naomi had realised Emily was with Effy but did nothing but stare. Emily and Effy kissed each other in the middle of the dance floor not caring what people thought. Emily was blushing tha Effy was really open about them to being with each other, but not actually going out yet. Emily blanked many feelings out about Naomi, oviously they weren't gone because feelings like that dont just go. However, Emily stared to slowly but surely fall in Love with Effy.  
When Naomi saw Emily and Effy kissing and got her things together and realised that her playing hard to get had ruined everything, and Emily had moved on.  
Back at the party Effy and Emily were leaving together.  
Effy whispered to Emily 'Date me? I'll commit myself to you. I promise. I won't go back to cook or Freddie. Everything will be devoted to you. I love you'  
'Yes! Of course' Emily smiled. ' I love you too Effy' Emily smiled and kissed the brunette.  
Naomi was now a thing of the past for Emily. And the future was in Effy's hands.


	3. Maybe I can win her back?

3 am the next morning after the party,Naomi sat in her room still in tears after seeing Emily had moved on so quickly. After reading the note that Emily left on her bed after they went back to Naomi the night of Panda's Pajama party; The not said 'Emily was here :-)' Naomi threw it at the wall and curled up into a little ball on her bed sobbing. After a few minutes of crying she got up and picked up the note and then cuddled up to it and fell asleep for a few hours. When she woke, the was an imprint of 'Emily 3' on her face.  
Naomi picked up her cracked phone and dialed Emily's number 'Can we meet somewhere?... Anywhere?' She paused after a few words which meant Emily was replying 'OK, I'll be at yours in half hour?' Naomi spoke in a cheery tone.  
Naomi rushed to get ready, she was thinking 'Maybe there is a chance... Maybe I can win her back off Effy?'  
Naomi had very bubbly body language as she was getting ready to go to Emily's house.  
When Naomi was eventually ready, she was wearing a skirt and a grey-ish top; she also had her hair straightened the way she always had it.  
Naomi arrived at the Fitch's house she knocked on the door and Mrs Fitch answered 'Err... Hi... Err.. Is Emily here?' Naomi asked.  
'Yes, she is. I'll just go and get her!' Mrs Fitch pushed the door to and shouted 'Emily, Effy..Someones at the door!'  
Naomi froze when she heard Effy's, Naomi thought it'd only be her and Emily. Why was Effy even there anyway? Why is she always there when Naomi didn't want her to be?  
Emily and Effy came to the door looking a wreck. The red-haired girls hair was all bushy and all over the place; she was also wearing minimal clothes such as a miss-coloured white shirt and pink spotty knickers; Effy was in a similar sort of state but different coloured clothes, and hair obviously. It was perfectly clear to Naomi what they had been up to the night before.  
Naomi just stood there with a shocked face, shocked that Emily had opened the door in that state.  
'I thought.. I assumed.. I'll just go then' Naomi said almost in tears but holding herself together.  
Emily and Effy just stared at each other extremely confused about Naomi's random appearance.  
'Naomi, why are you here?' Emily asked.  
'I spoke to you on the phone, asking if we could go somewhere together to talk.' Naomi replied.  
Emily and Effy looked at each other extremely confused again about what Naomi was going on about, as they had only just been woken up by her Mother shouting up the stairs calling for them to come to the door.  
'What are you going on about Naomi, Me and Eff have only just woke up. We still would be if you hadn't of chose to come unexpectedly' Emily laughed.  
Naomi was feeling really awkward about what was happening. She was confused; Who had she talked to on the phone if it was Emily on the other end? The situation wasn't helped by Effy staring at trying to work out why she had come. Effy soon realized why and started cuddling up to Emily to make Naomi jealous.  
'Well if you didn't?.. Who did, I defiantly spoke to someone on the phone or I wouldn't be embarrassing my self' Naomi said wrinkling her face, but then it came to her. 'Katie'  
Emily and Effy looked at each other and began to laugh, they were almost in tears.  
'Katie, your friend is here'Emily laughed and grabbed Effy's hand and ran upstairs with her.  
Katie walked in from behind the door.  
'Took you long enough... Leave my sister alone, she's happy without you... So just go away. She's no even gay so go away you creepy tramp.' Katie said.  
'You seriously don't think she's gay?! What do you think she's been doing with Effy upstairs? Playing twister. Pathetic.' Naomi shouted.  
Katie slammed the door in her face. Naomi got on her bike and biked back to her house crying all the way, she felt there was no hope... But was there?


	4. Emily may be thinking about Naomi too

Emily and Effy were just waking up a few hours after they went back to sleep when Naomi made a random appearance after being tricked by Katie.

'Eff, do you want to go somewhere together tonight? Just me and you?' Emily asked.

'Like where?' Effy replied.

'The woods, we can sleep under the stars, cuddled up to each other. I've checked the weather, it's meant to be a warm night, and dry.' Emily smiled 'It's been my dream to do that with my girlfriend/ boyfriend since I was little, it just seems so dreamy' Emily laughed.

'That'd be nice' Effy said staring in to Emilys brown eyes trying to read what she was thinking, But to Effy, what Emily thought had always been a mystery. Effy had always wanted to work Emily out. Effy and Emily sat there for about a minute just gazing in to each other for a few minutes before breaking off the stare to kiss one another.

'Right what do we need for tonight?... Blanket.. Vodka... Spliffs... Clothes... Rum?' Emily said.

Effy just laughed and kissed Emily again.

Effy put on her dress which when she bent over you could see her arse. She just moved her hair back into the way it lays with out brushing it, not caring if she looked a mess, she reapplied the little make-up she normally wore. Emily also got ready and slipped on a knee length skirt and a purple vest top. She combed her hair and curled it so it laid right, and put a bit of foundation on her pale skin and her black mascara on he fine light eyelashes which weren't the colour of her hair, but the colour her natural hair would have been.

Emily quickly went down stairs to tell her Mum she was going out for the rest of the day and night which he Mum was weary of but agreed to let her. Her Mum knew she would of done what ever she wanted to without a care in the world what her Mum thought.

Effy came down the stairs with her bag and scruffy left, although, she didn't look scruffy.

Emily and Effy left the house laughing and chatting about stuff, one topic that came up was about Naomi appearing that morning. When they got round the corner of the house Effy grabbed Emilys hand and the strolled off to the woods.

The woods was quiet, quieter than Bristol where there were, you could hear the birds tweet, rather than JCBs building more houses and Bin men collecting tha rubbish and the big vehicle going 'Beep beeep Vehicle is reversing beep beep' it created a much more romantic atmosphere for the two.

The brunette and the red-haired came to a lake a after half hour of arriving in the woods. Emily started stripping.

'Come on then Eff' Ems laughed.

'Oh? I didn't bring my swim suit.' Effy laughed.

'Neither did I' Emily continued taking her clothes off.

'Okay, don't look then' Effy turned away and started to undress.

'It's not like I haven't seen it all before' Emily laughed but didn't turn away and watched Effy get undressed.

Effy turned in her under wear placing her hands infront of her body biting her lips.

' Told you not to look perve' Effy laughed and started pushing Emily. Suddenly Emily was in the water shouting 'fuck it's freezing'

Effy ran and jumped in started shouting the same thing, the both laughed at each other. When they got used to the temperature of the water the gab between them closed and they started kissing. Slowly at first and then got quite passionate. Effy took hold of Emilys hand and swum with her to the side where they could get out. Occasionally stopping to kiss each other. When they got up they got dressed again as they were shivering after the cold little swim. They moved to a place where they laid out the blanket and make a campfire and got out the drugs and alcohol out. Emily and Effy locked eyes and gazed at eachother, they moved in for a kiss. The moment was soon ruined when Naomi called Emily to see if they could talk 'alone'.

Effy looked at Emily with a questioning look, unsure what message she'd just received over the phone, who buy, and more importantly, why is she so shocked.

'What's up Ems?' Effy asked, stroking Emilys hand.

'Nothing errm. One second' Emily said getting up and walking in to the distance.

Effy face had so much confusion on it.

'Not now Naomi. I don't want to meet up with you, I'm with Ef...' Suddenly gaining confidence' My girlfriend, now just let me be happy, instead of fucking everything up like you always do. Bye Naomi, don't call again.' Emily hung up and walked back to Effy.

'Is everything okay Emily?' Effy asked.

'Effy, I love you. And no one is going to ruin that. Promise. Naomi can try, and try she probably will, but she won't get in the way of 'us' I promise' Emily kissed Effy.

Emily was shaken that Naomi was trying to get her back, it felt nice that someone wanted her, but she already had Effy wanting her, she just keeps thinking to herself 'Effy is the one' 'Effy is the one' although she still had strong feelings for Naomi.


	5. Naomi, wait?

Emily was worried sick about Katie as she had been out last night aswell, but no one knew where she was. At about 7:00am Emily received a text off Katie saying 'I can't make it into school today. Something has come up. Pleaseeeee take my Historrry Exam forr me 3 Lovee you xxx Be back in time for dinnerrr :Dx xxx'. Emily let out a huge sigh, and looked towards Effy and stared at eachother.

Emily got ready for school, dressing exactly like Katie would, slutty, sexy and attractive. Effy just looked at her.

'Well, you look different' Effy said laughing at her.

'Yeh, well, katie fucking wants me to sit her fucking History exam. Can't exactly dress fucking like me' Emily said angrily.

'Wooah calm down' she said hugging Emily.

Little did Effy know that Emily was upset about Naomi, and how Naomi wanted to speak to her, and how she still had strong feelings about Naomi. She couldn't tell Effy obviously, as Effy might get annoyed and dump her. Instead Emily held all her emotions in and tried to act normal.

Emily wore leopard print tights with a purple dungerease and a leopard print top and purple high heals. She walked into school withoutt Effy which was unusual as they always walked in together holding hands and kissing, But obvious that would give away that it's Emily, so Emily had to sacrafice her whole daily routine, she walked into the signing in for the exam area and was met by dug where she gave Katie's I.D card and easily fooled Dug, but when she walked past JJ he knew almost instantly and laugh. Emily walked in to the hall and sat the exam for Katie.

When the exam finished Emily was swiftly met by Effy who hugged her and walked with her to the toilets.

When they arrived Effy pulled Emily into the nearest stall and closed the door behind them. Effy kissed Emily so passionately whilst Emilys hands were wondering into places.

Emily kissed quick after the gazed at eachother in the eyes, and then Effy ran off leaving Emily confused and out of breath.

Emily waited a few minutes before she exited the stall, and when she walked out she bumped in to Naomi.

'Ems, please, talk to me. I miss you I...' Naomi said, but was sharply interupted.

'No! Naomi, no. I don't want to... You know what I feel, but I can't risk losing Effy she's..' Before Emily could say another word, Naomi kissed her, Emily wanted to stop Naomi, but her actions were made redundant because of her emotions, all Emily did was kiss Naomi back, with tears streaming down her face.

'Ems, I love you, and I'm not ashamed of you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I think I was 12' Naomi kissed Emily again.

Emily was confused about everything, who she loved, who she wanted, who she wanted to be with. Emily bunked her next class and just sat in the stall where her and Effy had previously kissed with the door shut. She stayed in the thinking, thinking of what she should do.


End file.
